


A Wingbeat In Paris (A Storm In A Sea)

by Young_and_spitefilled



Series: AusCan Oneshots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Black Beauty Fusion, I will make that a tag, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, Vague, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_and_spitefilled/pseuds/Young_and_spitefilled
Summary: Panache is born under the careful hands of a gentle boy, and fully intends to spend his life serving that gentle creature. Fate has other ideas, but additionally a strange habit of bringing you back where you started.------Human!AU set in 1800s, where a Canadian boy's bond with his horse shapes the lives of many in provincial France and England. A Stable Hand from a British Colony brings the stallion home. If only horses could tell tales.
Relationships: Australia/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: AusCan Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115729





	A Wingbeat In Paris (A Storm In A Sea)

Isn't it _fascinating_ , how singular events, actions, and people can bind lives together.

A child that has never seen snow can one day walk side by side with a son of the greater north, and think nothing of the events that led to their meeting.

Those events, coincidentally, are rather convoluted and outrageous, and make for a far better story than the two’s gentle romance.

~~_As sweet as it was_ ~~ _…_

And so that is where we will begin.

In a stable in northern France, Chevorne and His cousin were standing watch over a chestnut palomino mare as she gave birth in the dead of the night.

Little Adrien had fallen asleep beside the fluttering mare, however Chevorne must stay awake to watch the crowning, so he can call his father the absolute moment he is needed.

And so, he sits by his baby cousin, hand on the smaller boy’s head, and waits.

When Adrien wakes, the foal is born, a dark maned, tanned colt that Chevorne and Adrien name ‘Panache’ for the young colts continued attempts to bowl Master Bonnefoy onto his buttocks.

It is a golden time, the little colt’s youth, as he is trained by Chevorne’s patient hands, and accompanied by Little Adrien in his miscellaneous adventures as he slips his unobservant sitters and tutors to play in the woods.

Eventually, comes the inevitable day that Little Adrien and his mother are called back to Quebec by their father, and the children hug each other goodbye, and Adrien bids a fond farewell to Panache.

“Time-out’s not for us, Panache.” Says Adrien. “We’re good boys, and we’re free. No one can stop us, you’ll see. We’ll play together again, I know it.”

“Adrien,” calls Madam Williams. “Dear heart, we must go.”

“Coming, Mother.”

And thus, Little Adrien leaves.

Such things should not cause much havoc, but Panache was a _very_ attached horse and as he grew, even after been sold to his first placement, he struggled to accept riders.

He is first sold to the docks, to Chevorne’s dismay.

“But Papa!” he cries, as he is made to lead the young colt to the train station.

“No, Chevorne, you are too attached to needless things.” Sneers Papa Bonnefoy. “To be a man, you must learn to let go.”

Chevorne lets go.

Panache grows from a respectable nine hands, to an almost oppressive seventeen. The tan stallion towers over the other horses of the docks, and seeing his quality, and administrator of the dock realises she could see the young buck for twice the price he was bought for such a sightly beast.

The Merchant Corps take him, then lose him to bandits. The bandits have him towed at the back of their caravan, and when they siege an escaping Governor’s encampment, his young daughter climbs upon Panache’s back and asks:

“Please. Free… I want to be free.”

Perhaps it is fate. Maybe it’s a hidden intelligence that all animals occasionally possess.

But Panache does not throw her. And when a bandit reaches for the girl, he bolts.

They nearly get caught, again and again, but still.

They ride. They ride until they reach the ports of Paris, and the Governor’s daughter pays the fare of a ferry to England for both herself and her steed.

And whilst staying in the grey stone walls of London, the Governors daughter comes face to face with a foreign stable boy, fresh from the colonies, who looks at the freshly fallen snow with wonder in his eyes, and tasks him with looking after her loyal friend.

The stable boy looks after Panache with the utmost of care, and when he takes a job as a park attendant in northern England, he brings the stallion with him.

The boy becomes a man. And the man discovers the treachery of love and lust and cries his broken heart into the mane of his silent friend.

He tells Panache secrets that, if horses could bid with their lips, the loyal stead would remain quiet of.

In a desperate bid to improve her old ally’s happiness, the Governor’s daughter buys him a ticket to a new province in Kanata, called Ontario.

The voyage there is long, and rough, and almost claims the stable boy’s life, but he hangs on, and in the gallows of the ship Panache calls to his sick companion.

The sickness clears as they reach the sweet waters of New Brunswick, and after days of river boating, they arrive in the settlement of York.

The stable boy walks Panache into town, and uses the last of his funds to set up lodgings, and find out what landowner the Governor’s daughter had bargained with.

He finds a gentle faced young man at a tavern in the settlement, who speaks softly and kindly, but without any weakness. They talk, both there and at a table in the recently built library, and Adrien Williams guarantees whatever horse and belongings Lachlan Beaucanon brought with him.

He looks upon Panache’s proud visage, and near weeps with joy at the sight of his childhood friend, and Panache finally accepts a new set of riders.

(At invitation of Adrien only, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bit weird but that was the prompt my friend pulled out of a hat so whatever.  
> Hope it was okay. If you think anything needs a fix, let me know.
> 
> Thankyou.


End file.
